


Just Life

by AgentClexaHollstein



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentClexaHollstein/pseuds/AgentClexaHollstein
Summary: Just a fluffy little bit of Clexa





	Just Life

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the first time I have ever wrote any kind of Fanfic, please be gentle :). Its taken a lot for me to get up the courage to write and post, I'm not sure I'm any good at this writing malarkey but I love reading and really have wanted to post something for a while now.
> 
> Anyhow her you go I hope you all enjoy this small little pic xx

Clarke was in the small kitchen in their apartment, it was shaped like a horse shoe with the cooker at the back and cupboards to the side making it ideal to cook in. She was just home from a long day in the studio and had toe’d off her shoes at the door and was now bare foot in paint covered stone wash overalls and a plain white tee. 

Clarke had just decided that pasta was tonights evening meal and was just starting the sauce off in a pan when she heard the latch to the front door click open. A smile tickled at her lips as she was greeted by the familiar “ I’m home” in that beautiful sing song voice that still made her belly do backflips. She waited…..

Lexa pushed open the front door and shouted her usual greeting to her girlfriends and she shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on the coat hook in their hallway, followed by her sneakers and bag which where all forgotten for the night, leaving her in her dark black skinny jeans and oversized khaki t shirt. On smelling the air Lexa knew that her favourite pasta sauce was currently bubbling away in the kitchen, following her nose down the hall she found herself leaning against the breakfast bar that made up one side of the tiny kitchen. A smile spread across her face as she took up her spot to watch Clarke move effortlessly round the kitchen grabbing pasta and other bits she needs to make food.

Lexa was always taken aback by how beautiful Clarke seemed to look even in washed out old denim overalls and a t shirt, it was simply breathtaking to her and she couldn’t resist any longer, she moved round the counter to wrap her arms firmly round Clarks waist and sigh an “Uhmmmm. Smells good babe” in her right ear before placing a tender kiss on her shoulder.

Clarke know she was been watched, she would feel those eyes on her even in a huge crowd, Lexa was magnetic for Clarke she could alway sense when the brunette was near, it was like her whole body was buzzing when Lexa was near. As much as she wanted to give in and fling herself over the breakfast bar and into Lexa’s waiting arms; one Clarke knew she wasn’t graceful or agile enough to pull that move off and second she was quite enjoying been eyed by her girlfriend. Then she heard the tell tale shuffle of Lexa moving from her perch and sure enough two seconds later Clarke felt those strong arms encircle her waist as she was pulled gently back into Lexa’s embrace. Feeling Lexa’s breath race past her ear sent a shiver through Clarke and was only accentuated by the lips that found her shoulder where her t shirt was starting to slip down. 

“How was your day” Clarke asked as she stared the sauce one more time before turning round in Lexa’s arms and planting a confident kiss on the plump lips in front of her. Clarke’s arms found their way round Lexa’s neck, just idly fidgeting with the soft baby hairs at the bottom of her hair line. “OK. But I’m glad to be home” was the response she got as Lexa smiled, placed a quick kiss on the end of her nose and then wandered off to their room at the end of the hall. 

Watching Lexa go down the hall left Clarke in the kitchen, back towards the oven with a smile on her face and arms crossed over her chest. After all the years it took them to finally realise that there was more than friendship between them it was moment like this Clarke cherished the most; just the simple mundane things that happened in life that made her think that everything they went through to get to this point was worth it and she could enjoy the fact that life was good now and Lexa was hers.

She turned back to the task at hand and stirred the pasta to stop it burning, the silly smirk never leaving her face as she listens to Lexa running the water in their en suit, presumably to wash her face, and singing gently as she starts to make her way back down the hall. Back down to Clarke.


End file.
